


All We Need 夫复何求

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, 捅你个对穿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 老司机下车写散文。我觉得已经几乎无差了？清水又没塑造不就是无差吗？
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 9
Collections: 梅普合集





	All We Need 夫复何求

**Author's Note:**

> 群友们提供的关键词：  
> 退休  
> 豪宅

德米特里按着自己思绪的这匹烈马的脑袋，强迫它不要再流连于刚刚荧屏上闪过的画面。

在他眼中闪烁着越来越模糊的光芒的、墙上的屏幕，被果断地抹成安分的黑色。空旷的卧房里，粘稠的寂静集聚，一如河流汇入贝加尔湖畔，带给德米特里意料之内的没顶之灾。德米特里屏息以待，直到沉默淹没他的最后一根发丝。

坦率来说，他在想一个人。或者说，他无时无刻不在想着他：他是他脑海里永不搬迁的长期住客。

弗拉基米尔。

他方才又透过某一个记者的镜头看到了他。他痛恨这样，他在暗，而他在明：被闪光灯和快门声簇拥、托起，就像与浪之间的一叶小舟，惹人注目，却又危险无助。明处总是给人这样那样的不幸。它过度展现了一个人的衰老、疲乏，让每一个笑容变得牵强附会，每一句话变成媒体的化验对象。弗拉基米尔照旧把自己武装在素黑的西服里，仿佛那是一套可以抵挡一切刀枪剑戟的盔甲。

德米特里知道，抑或许只有他知道，正装从来不可能成为盔甲。

那只能成为遮挡伤痕的障眼法。

德米特里做过无数次那样的梦——他梦见衣柜里的领带都变成了沾染着厚厚污秽的麻绳。他花了许久才明白那预示着什么。一旦你把一条麻绳绕上领间，那你面对的便是一场不可挽回的绞刑宣判。

可悲之处在于，以他梦中的悟性，要明白这件事他的确得付出点代价。比如看到一具失去体温的熟悉身体。

德米特里从不知道自己是否做出了错误的决定。简而言之，在反复堕落于那样的噩梦中之后，他选择了离开这个是非之地。

先于弗拉基米尔离开。

他以为年长的男人会大发雷霆，会失声痛哭，会为了他的背叛而闹到天塌地陷。但弗拉基米尔没有。在德米特里发抖的忏悔声中，展现在他面前的是一副平静无波的面孔，就像是封冻的北冰洋。弗拉基米尔温柔地把手放在这个曾被认为是最有机会成为他的政治继承人的年轻人的肩上——隔着两层布料，德米特里都可以感受到他掌心里传来的温暖——动作轻缓地起身，在德米特里的唇角留下一个微带凉意的啄吻，仿佛是一个印章，一个记号。

“这是你自己的选择，季玛。”

现如今德米特里不知道哪个更让他痛苦。是留下，而一如身处地狱；还是离开，而在心里种下了一颗黑洞的种子。

他恨，他恨自己，他恨媒体，他恨扭曲的镜头下的那对装着愤怒、疲倦，或是受伤的眸子，他甚至可以为了他对自己的祖国怀恨。弗拉基米尔不属于任何人，他们说，他是这个国家机器的奴隶，他属于这个国境线没有尽头的国家。德米特里不明白为什么当自己站在那么一张地图的前面的时候，他就成了妥妥的透明人。

离开弗拉基米尔就像是逃离黑洞边界，将是永远徒劳无功的绝望努力。而迎向弗拉基米尔却又像是一头扎进黑洞视界，明知万劫不复却还是要苦信那理论都触及不到的渺茫的白洞希望。

德米特里坐在锦绣堆里，他想要的东西他几乎全都有了。游泳池、网球场、城堡一样的豪宅，甚至连池塘里的鸭子住的都是带中央空调的鸭舍。他却觉得自己是个被抛弃的布娃娃。

多么可悲啊。他想，其实是布娃娃抛弃了爱他的小女孩。

脑海里还在一遍一遍地上演着刚刚电视屏幕上马拉松一样的记者会上传回的视频。弗拉基米尔游刃有余的应对怎么看都透着一股挥之不去的悲哀。他太累了。德米特里想，他的笑本不该是这样，他的话语本不该那样苍白无力，他的双眼本不该那么黯淡无神。他在那盏聚光灯下看到了一个挣扎的灵魂在流着泪撕扯身上的锁链。

徒劳。

德米特里从寂静的海底浮出水面，猛烈地吧空气抽进肺里，好像是一个快要溺毙的人在用尽最后一丝力气求生。他从沙发上起身，迈着僵硬的步伐把身体拖向窗边，撩开将他和外界阻隔的厚重窗帘：一层又一层。

双层玻璃外是一片半透明的纯白。雾霭充斥着铅灰色的天与地之间窄小的空间，把德米特里灰蓝色的眼底冲刷成空白的纸张。隐隐约约的是围绕住宅的古木，在水汽中桀骜地伸展着躯干，仿佛要将手递给德米特里。

德米特里的眼睛里突然就浮现出了一个个浅色的词汇，接着它们逐渐加深，故事涌出来，写满了窗外的雾。

德米特里知道弗拉基米尔真心的笑是什么样子。剥去外交的浮夸，扯开间谍的虚伪，赶走那些闪着凶险的光的镜头，弗拉基米尔也在那些乌克兰笑话被夸张地讲出来的时候笑得像柔道队的毛头小子。德米特里还知道他清晨的浅笑是慵懒的，深夜的轻笑是摄人的。

德米特里知道弗拉基米尔的言语可以有着怎样的魅力。绝不仅仅是随机应变的辞令，阿谀奉承的讨好或是锋芒毕露的威胁。那可以是一句低低的嘱托，一串让他自己也笑出声的黑色幽默，也可以是一声压抑的低吟。

德米特里知道弗拉基米尔的眼睛可以盛着什么样的感情。不，那双冰蓝灰色的眸子里装的从来不是冷血或是绝情。德米特里打赌，从那双眼睛里看到灵魂这个说法从来不是信口开河——只是并不是任何人、任何时候都能拥有这样的待遇。

德米特里知道弗拉基米尔的身躯摆脱那套黑色的囚服的束缚后可以焕发出什么样的光彩。他也是有自我的人，而不是负起一个国家的牛马。

德米特里知道，弗拉基米尔拥有美得超过诗与画描绘范围的青春光华。

然后德米特里笑了笑。笑意从他的眉梢掉落到嘴角，而后坠落窗外，砸在那个安静地站在楼底下、仰着脸的人的身上。

于是弗拉基米尔冲着楼上的人扯出一个微笑，笑容印在了玻璃窗上，尽收那人眼底。

**Author's Note:**

> 开心的群友们的反馈：  
> 我以为的退休：梅普一起退休的甜饼  
> 咸鱼笔下的退休：梅独自退休的刀子
> 
> 我以为的豪宅——两个人窝在家里说悄悄话  
> 咸鱼的豪宅——只有一个人


End file.
